


Before the Car Accident

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Beatles, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: George gets distracted by Pattie before driving to a party
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Before the Car Accident

On February 28, 1972, we were getting ready to go to Rick Nelson’s party in London. As usual we were running late. George had lost track of the time in the studio, and was just getting out of the shower. I was about to pop a quaalude when I heard him on the stairs and dropped my pill bottle. I was frantic to hide them from George. Cocaine and alcohol were fine, but me taking pills was very much frowned upon.

I was on my knees, hastily sweeping the pills and bottle under the bed, when I heard George coming down the stairs from his bathroom.

“What are you looking for?” he asked. 

I could feel him standing behind me. “I dropped an earring,” I lied. I felt trapped. He would be furious about the pills but if he realized I was lying, I’d not hear the end of it all the way to London. So I lowered my head to the floor and took off one earring, while he rubbed his hair driy with the towel. 

“Are we late?” he wanted to know. 

“Found it!” I sang out and put the earring back on. 

“Why aren’t you dressed?” he asked. I felt him kneel on the floor behind me. His fingers hooked the elastic of my lacey pants, and slowly pulled them down. His hands began to caress my bottom. 

“George! We’ll be late!” I told him, but I couldn’t resist his touch and I pushed back against his hand. I rested my head, face down on the carpet. My words of warning meant nothing. I shivered with desire. I wanted him as much as he wanted me. Who cared if we were late? 

I crawled away from the bed praying that I hadn’t missed any pills. That turned George on even more and he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him. I rolled over on my back. I’m sure he wanted me on my knees, but I wanted to see his face. I needed to look into his eyes when we made love. 

As always, he was slow and deliberate, taking his time kissing me deeply on the mouth, before lowering his head and kissing my breasts, then kissing a trail down my stomach. My hands were tangled in his long hair. His beard tickled between my thighs. Then his kisses started back up. Soon he was kissing me and I reached down between us and guided him into me. I heard his grunt as that delicious connection turned into lustful, passionate thrusts.

When we were satisfied, I held him close.As soon as we could breath normally, we jumped up,and got dressed. While George was bent over I spied a quaalude hiding under the bedside table. I quickly picked it up and swallowed it.

By the time George had the Mercedes at top speed hurrying towards London, I was feeling no pain. That pill saved my life. I vaguely remember hearing George yell, “Fuck!” And the next thing I recall was waking up in the hospital. George was asleep in the chair by my bed.His head was bandaged and there was blood on his clothes. 

Later, I learned he had run into a lamppost on the center barrier in a new roundabout. I had a concussion and several broken ribs. I was transferred to a nursing home for two weeks. Had I not been so relaxed at the time of the collision, I might have been killed. 

I’ve heard that George set up a drum set next to my room when I got home, but that isn’t true. He was a very attentive husband, bringing me tea and toast and boiled eggs. He’d sit with me and play the guitar, working out riffs and melodies that later showed up on his next album, Living In the Material World. 

George was very contrite but once he was allowed to drive again, he drove just as fast and recklessly. 


End file.
